monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisp
Wisps are a species of diminutive alien creatures from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Making their first appearance in Sonic Colours, Wisps are benevolent creatures that come in a variety of shapes and colours. Each type of Wisp also possesses a specific power which they can share with certain beings, most notably Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Overview The Wisps reside on a number of small planets that exist in close proximity to one another. Their planet of origin is the aptly-named Planet Wisp. They are composed of a form of energy known as "Hyper-go-on" and appear to live in harmony with their natural environment. Wisps are also asexual and are birthed by a Mother Wisp, the progenitor of the entire race. Wisps come in a variety of colours and shapes which indicate the kind of power they possess. In their various game appearances, they are shown granting these powers to Sonic, changing his appearance and allowing him to perform a number of feats he cannot normally do on his own. Such powers include being able to burrow deep into the ground, travel at near-light speed across energy beams, fly or manipulate gravity. Sonic's use of the Wisps' power is temporary and runs out in a short amount of time, though he can prolong the use of certain powers if he collects the right Wisps from capsules along his journey. History Wisps made their first appearance in the game Sonic Colours. During the events of this game, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman had built a giant orbital amusement park that had five small planets linked to it by great chains. Supposedly, Eggman had built his Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park as a means of making up for his previous villainous schemes, but in reality the park was merely a cover for his latest plot to conquer the world. The five planets chained to the park structure were inhabited by the Wisps and Eggman had enslaved the small aliens in order to harness their Hyper-go-on energy, using it to fuel a mind-control ray that would allow him to brainwash the Earth's entire population. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Tails had arrived at Eggman's amusement park to investigate the doctor's claims of legitimacy, but soon discovered that their foe was up to his usual villainous tricks. However, upon encountering and freeing several Wisps, Sonic gained new powers that the creatures offered him so that he could free them from Eggman's control. At first, communication with the creatures proved difficult, but Tails was able to develop a translation program so that he and Sonic could understand their new Wisp acquaintance Yacker. After disrupting Eggman's operations on the Wisp planets and defeating the doctor himself, Sonic destroyed Eggman's amusement park and liberated the Wisps, allowing them to return to their planets and send them back to their proper places in the universe. Since the events of Sonic Colours, several Wisps have migrated to Sonic's world and have played a key role in some of Sonic's adventures. Other Mobians besides Sonic have also made use of the Wisps' Hyper-go-on powers, though not quite in the same manner as Sonic has. In Sonic Forces, members of the anti-Eggman resistance make use of Wispons, devices specifically designed to utilise the power of specific Wisp types. Wisp types Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Species Category:Good Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Flying Creatures